The UCLA General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) is a facility where investigators with approved protocols from various disciplines in the Medical School could conduct research on human subjects. This application proposes to continue the overall research direction established during the last funding period. The Program Director will continue under the same leadership and we propose to incorporate Dr. Hal Morgenstern, as Director of Epidemiology, to further foster training in clinical investigation. Increased patient care and core laboratory personnel are requested to adequate support the increased number of protocols as well as those anticipated in the future. We plan to increase the education activities through the GCRC for medical students, fellows and junior faculty; the CAP and MCAP awardees will also participate in these activities. A core curriculum for a Ph.D. degree in clinical investigation will be developed for trainees in the School of Medicine and the CAP and MCAP awardees will be potential participants. It is anticipated an increased utilization for both inpatient and outpatient protocols. During the next 5 years, 45 different Principal Investigators from the departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Orthopedic Surgery, Psychiatry, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Ophthalmology, Molecular and Medical Pharmacology will conduct a diversity of research protocols. Some of such studies will include: AIDS/HIV related protocols for adult and pediatric patients; gene therapy for melanoma and neuroblastoma and additional gene therapy protocols will be to carry out during the next funding; molecular basis of NIDDM; multiple strategies for the management of pediatric seizure disorders; metabolic bone diseases in adult and pediatric patients with end-stage renal disease; bone disease associated with total parenteral nutrition; osteopenia as a complication of cancer therapy of bone marrow transplant in clindren; new strategies for the treatment of ovarian and breast cancer; assessment of parathyroid gland function in patients with primary and secondary hyperparathyroidism; regulation of bone formation by calcitriol and recombinant human growth hormone in dialyzed children; bone disease in pediatric renal transplant recipients; women's health initiative study; prospective studies for severe bleeding from peptic ulcer, Mallory Weiss and Dieulafoy's lesion; atherosclerosis lipids, lipoprotein and calcification; hormonal intervention in children with short stature; penicillamine and systemic sclerosis; symphathetic nerve activity in patients with advanced heart failure.